


Into the Storm

by CrystalNavy



Series: Jewel of the West [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Not all heroes wield a weapon.
Series: Jewel of the West [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694644
Kudos: 3





	Into the Storm

One more stretch. One more stretch and she would make it.

Paying no heed to the weariness of her feet, she endured, and she succeeded. The forgotten altar rested in front of her, beckoning her forward.

She got on her knees, palms clasped.

"Eru, All-Father, please spare us. Forgive our sin of spurning you and your hallowed guidance." she prayed 

There was a response in the form of the wave's disappearance. The storm gave way to the blue skies and white clouds.

And then Miriel moved. Or rather, the ground itself was moving. She looked up at Meneltarma, and then at the storm, which had returned.

"They are beyond help, daughter." a voice announced "Their folly is too great. But you.....you can be saved. Start anew somewhere else."

Miriel knew this to be a wise course of action, but she didn't know what to do or where to go.


End file.
